Spilt Eggnog
by LBx
Summary: Sequal to My Shinigami Heero and Duo go to a ski resort for some alone time. Warnings: 1x2x1 YAOI, limey other warnings inside


Here it is, the sequal to My Shinigami! I've been slow on updating lately, and although I had this done mid-August, I'm just getting it up now. If you haven't read the prequal, well, you don't really *have* to read it first, but I'd like it if you did. ~shrugs~ You decide. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the boys.  
  
Warnings: possible OOC-ness, POV, 1x2x1 yaoi, limey, death. (It's more an implied lemon, which I guess is a lime. I dunno. I'm new to all this lime/lemon writing! It's not very descriptive and just one scene, but you can't skip it or you'll miss an importent part!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
I watched Duo ski down the hill, feeling my chest swell with pride. The snow reflected off his lenses and his golden hair swished behind him. He came to a stop in front of me and pulled off his goggles.  
  
"That was awesome!"  
  
His cheeks were pink from the cold, and his violet eyes shone. He began to babble about his amazing run down the hill until he saw I was staring at him.  
  
"Anything wrong Hee-koi?"  
  
"Iie." I shook my head with a smile.  
  
It had been six months since the carnival and Duo and I were as close as ever. Recently I had been off on a special Preventers mission, so we had agreed to spend two weeks of December at a ski resort together.  
  
I pulled off a glove and glanced at my watch.  
  
"We've been out here for an hour, want to head back?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired." He winked at me, his infamous smirk plastered on his face.  
  
I let out a short laugh. The American pilot never ceased to amuse me. We slipped off our skis and held them under our arms. Duo placed his free hand into mine and bounced down the snowy path.  
  
Our chalet was small and warm. It was nestled in the hill side and we had loved it instantly. There were no other chalets that close, so we'd get our privacy.  
  
Entering the building, we stripped off our ski wear and headed into the kitchen. Duo stuck his head into the fridge and pulled out a carton of egg nog. I shook my head and made hot chocolate. He had weird eating habits, but I loved him all the same. I figured it was because his background was American and mine Japanese, that we enjoyed different foods.  
  
Hearing the microwave beep, I grabbed my drink and sat down on the stool beside Duo. He licked the thick liquid from his lips and grinned at me.  
  
"Sure you don't want some Hee-koi? You know I'll share with you."  
  
I looked down at the yellowed drink and felt my stomach churn.  
  
"No thanks Duo-koi. I'll settle for this."  
  
He laughed at me and took another sip. His eyes never left my face and I could tell just by looking into them how much he cared about me. Once we were warmed, Duo dragged me into the common room. He ordered me to sit on the couch, then dug through the small video collection he had brought.  
  
Sometime during the movie I drifted into sleep. When I woke I could smell something from the kitchen. I wondered in to see Duo bent over a cook book. The scene made me smile. Duo hardly ever cooked. I slid onto a stool and watched his petit frame scurry about. Soon there was a bowl in front of me, steaming with Duo's creation.  
  
"Chicken noodle soup." He said proudly as he sat down.  
  
I nodded my head and leaned over to take a spoonful. I blew on it gently before submerging the soup into my mouth. It was rich in flavor and fairly good, for Duo's cooking.  
  
"How is it?" He was watching me intently as I ate. I could tell he was eager for my review of his cooking.  
  
"Anything you make is good Duo-koi." I simply said.  
  
I managed to get a faint blush before he bent his head down to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark. I squinted and spun in a circle. I heard two gun shots ring out, and blood ran past my feet. I stepped back in surprise. My hands hit something cold. Looking behind me, I realized I had hit a dead body. The figure was so familiar . . . It looked like- like-  
  
My eyes flew open. I was still in the bedroom of our chalet, Duo snuggled up to me. I took in a deep breath. I needed to calm down or I'd wake Duo. My gaze flickered to his body. His head rested on my shoulder, hair matted beneath us. His one arm rested on my chest and I could feel his legs against mine.  
  
"Duo-koi," I murmured. I leaned over to kiss his forehead, brushing back his bangs. He stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hee-koi?" He blinked his cobalt saucers, slivers of violet highlighting them in the moonlight.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
He moved so he could look down at me, supported by his one elbow.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing."  
  
"Hee-koi, I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
I smiled fondly. That was my Shinigami. At first I, like everyone else, had found him loud and annoying, but I knew now that was all a mask. Duo was like me. Quiet, lonely and confused about life.  
  
"Just a bad dream. Nothing important." Seeing the hurt expression flicker over his features, I cupped his head and captured him into a kiss. "I'd tell you Duo-koi, but I can't explain it. Gomen nasai."  
  
"Iie, it's okay."  
  
He slipped out of bed and pulled on a sweat shirt. It was a little too long, and hung down to the bottom of his boxers. He padded out of the room and returned moments later with a cup of egg nog. I chuckled.  
  
"Couldn't resist?"  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue as he set down the cup.  
  
"I like egg nog."  
  
"Hai, I can see that. How many cartons have you drank today?"  
  
He grinned at my teasing.  
  
"Well, let me think . . . There was that one at breakfast, then at lunch. Oh, and the one at supper. . ."  
  
I pulled him onto the bed and slipped off the sweat shirt.  
  
"Ai shiteru." I murmured as I planted kisses along his jaw line.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around me, giving me a pure smile. "Ai shiteru Hee- koi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My stop was sharp and crisp, a shower of snow flying up from below my skis. I pulled off my goggles, only to be glomped by Duo.  
  
"Hee-koi, that was amazing!"  
  
We tumbled into a snow bank, a pile of human and skis. Duo laughed and rubbed a handful of snow in my face. The cold fluff stung my cheeks. I reached for a handful and shoved it down his jacket. Letting out a squeal, Duo jumped to his feet.  
  
"Cold, coldcold, cold!"  
  
It was my turn to laugh. People passing by gave us small smiles. We must have looked strange. Duo was bouncing around, trying to get the snow out of his jacket and I lay in the snow watching. Then Duo tripped over his skis and landed in my lap. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen Hee-koi."  
  
I leaned down and took off his skis.  
  
"You don't jump with skis on," I explained. "Or you'll end up face first in the snow."  
  
"I wish you had said that earlier. Although, it's kinda comfy sitting like this."  
  
I smirked and pushed him to his feet.  
  
"You need to be more graceful on those skis. I can't believe you can make it down the hill."  
  
Duo made a face. "Well, we can't all ski down the hardest hill, can we? I'll settle for watching you do that from the warmth of the lodge."  
  
I took off my own skis. We set our equipment in the racks and began to wonder around the snowy paths.  
  
"This place is busy." I commented. Duo nodded his agreement.  
  
"Oh, look!"  
  
I looked where he was pointing to see a snowboarder. Duo's eyes were wide with wonder as he watched.  
  
"I want to try that!"  
  
"You can hardly ski Duo-koi. I don't want you to kill yourself trying to snowboard."  
  
"You try."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You try Hee-koi. I bet you could do it. You're a great skier."  
  
"I'm not going to make a fool out of myself."  
  
Duo shurgged as we stopped in front of the equipment rack again. "Fine, be that way. Let's head back to the chalet. I'm tired of skiing."  
  
"You can go, I want to make one more run."  
  
There was a pause. Duo's hand hovered over his skis, his eyes showing his nervousness.  
  
"I'll be fine. It won't take long."  
  
"Be back in fifteen minutes or I'll flip out. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Duo smiled weakly, took his skis, and headed to our chalet. I hesitated before lifting my own equipment. Something didn't feel right. I watched Duo's retreating figure and shook my head. I was being silly. It was only one more run. With another shake of my head, I began to make my way to the ski lift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening the door to the chalet, I dumped my equipment onto the floor. Duo dashed into the hallway, clinging to my cold, damp body.  
  
"Hee-koi! I was so worried something would happen."  
  
I dislodged him and took off my jacket.  
  
"I'm fine Duo-koi."  
  
Before I could get off my ski pants, Duo was hugging me again. Had he really been that worried? I tilted up his chin to look him in the eye. Duo's hair was unbraided and hanging down to his waist. Finally I took his hands and began to kiss his cool finger tips.  
  
"I'm fine Duo-koi. Gomen, I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"I know. Gomen nasai. I shouldn't get so worked up." He smiled. "I'll let you have some of my egg nog, k?"  
  
The usual offer was touching. I knew Duo never shared his favorite foods/drinks, even though he'd offered many times.  
  
"Okay. Just let me get off these wet clothes."  
  
Once he was gone I finshed taking off my ski clothes. Too tired to hang them, I tossed them onto the pile of Duo's clothes in the corner. I walked into the common room and settled on the couch. Duo entered shortly after and held out a mug. Inside was his egg nog.  
  
"The last of it, but I'll give it to you Hee-koi. I'd give up anything for you."  
  
I took a sip from the mug, surprised by the flavor. There was a hint of spices and the liquid was the perfect texture.  
  
"Arigato Duo-koi."  
  
I set the mug on the floor and pinned him down on the couch. Feeling his damp shirt, I slid it off of him. I ran my fingers over his skin, down to his waist. Duo looked me in the eye and we silently agreed.  
  
The egg nog was good, but I wanted Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What time was it? I couldn't remember. It was dark out, the only light the glow from the gas fireplace. I pulled the blanket closer to keep our naked bodies warm. Duo's head lay on my shoulder as he watched the flames dancing. We now sat on the floor, leaning our backs against the couch, exhausted but happy. I flicked away a bead of sweat trailing down Duo's cheek and began to nibble at his neck. He moaned and I felt his head tip back. My hands began to venture under the blanket again and my koi's moans became more drawn out.  
  
"Hee-koi," His voice was husky when he spoke. I gazed into his violets before continuing my task.  
  
There was a sound from the kitchen. Duo's body tensed, his every sense alert. I wasn't going to let him get away right now, so when he asked if I'd heard something, I said no.  
  
Soon he had relaxed again. My common sense went further down the drain and I did whatever I pleased to Duo. He didn't complain, but he still seemed nervous about something. Another sound made us both freeze.  
  
"Did you hear that Hee-koi?" Duo whispered.  
  
This time I didn't argue. It sounded closer. Cautiously Duo got to his feet. Before I could get up, two gun shots rang out. I saw my Shinigami fall, and I dove to catch him in my arms. In the process I knocked over the mug off egg nog. The pale yellow swirled onto the carpet, mixing with the red of Duo's blood. I felt salty tears spill from my eyes. He was already gone, a shot through his heart and one through his throat.  
  
Someone let out a harsh laugh. I didn't have time to see our murderer before he shot me. My vision clouded, and the last thing I saw was my koi, his blood mixing with spilt egg nog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Trowa ran his fingers over the black grave stone. Quatre and Wufei stood next to him, both silent. The blond pilot's eyes were red from crying and Wufei's own expression seemed duller than usual.  
  
"Do you think they were happy?" Quatre asked quietly. "Happy to die together?"  
  
Trowa and Wufei nodded their heads.  
  
"Neither of them have to suffer now. They'll never be alone." Trowa said.  
  
The three looked back at the stone. They had agreed to bury their friends together, that's the way it should be. The chilly January air made them shiver and the remaining Gundam pilots turned to leave. Quatre let his gaze linger on the grave stone, reading the inscription.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, Defenders of Peace  
  
AC 180 - AC 199, Victims of a Mad Man's Murder  
  
May Their Love Live On.  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
